


Secret Royalty [HyungWonho]

by monsoftax



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoftax/pseuds/monsoftax
Summary: What if the person you relentlessly bullied and even assaulted, was actually part of the royal family?Unfortunately, I was the one to find out myself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VERY MATURE AND GRAPHIC CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I will notify in BOLD if there's anything that'll need a TRIGGER WARNING, along with when you may proceed AFTER it's done.

What if the boy you relentlessly bullied.. Was actually part of the Royal Family. A tall, dorky looking boy who cant weigh more than 120 pounds. Lanky arms and legs that you could probably snap if you tried hard enough. The boy you beat up, made fun of, pulled his hair, teased, mocked and made a cruel video go viral

This is my unfortunate story.


	2. The Bullied

**Hyungwon's POV.**

To be honest, I thought hiding the fact I was royalty would make things easier for me. Nobody would mooch off me or pretend to be my friend. Nobody would ask for money all the time promising to pay it back.

It was the complete opposite.

I was seen as the dorky looking boy with bleach blonde hair. The boy who was quiet and awkwardly smiled at people if I was looked at. The boy who kept to himself.

I didn't care for all the drama this university had. I kept out of it. I tried to avoid hearing rumors or spreading them.

In my opinion, the ideal friend.

I'm in the second semester of my junior year of University. My whole freshman year was a breeze. Nobody bothered me. The worst anyone did was not return my notes until I asked them.

It was all easy until he transferred.

I know this sounds like a cliché manga or anime. But this was my reality. I've read about these things as fiction and never imagined it'd happen to me.

He ruined everything in my life.

"Hey, how's the weather up there, Chae?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I knew the voice and dreaded looking over. But if I just ignored him, it'd be worse.

"Good.."

A burst of laughter filled the middle section of the room.

It took me a while, but I learned to play along with what he said. Joke along, hoping it'd stop, but it only amused him further.

I flinched as the weight on my desk shifted.

"You know, you'd be good looking if you werent so long limbed." Hoseok tilted his head, snickering as my cheeks turned red.

"Aw. Chae likes compliments, hm?"

My eyes shifted down into my lap as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Who wouldn't." I mumbled. "Especially from Hoseok."

Hoseok clicked his tongue, grabbing a fistful of my snow white hair and yanked my head backwards.

"So cute and honest." Hoseok hummed, that devious smirk on his face that haunted my dreams.

All I could do was nod slightly. The movement of my head making him tug my hair.

"Hey so. The others are going to karaoke tonight. I want you to join." Hoseok said.

"Aw c'mon. Him?"

Changkyun. One of Hoseok's best friends who was a few years younger than us. A freshman. How he became friends with a Junior was beyond me.

"Yes, Him, You brat. If you don't like it don't come." Hoseok let go of my hair the moment he realized he still had a solid grip on it.

With a sigh of relief, my shoulders relaxed, I simply nodded, a quiet "okay" escaping passed my chapped lips.

I've been told hundreds of times I'd be popular amongst women and men if I spoke up. If I put effort into how I looked, wore some makeup, styled my hair better and had more of a 'personality'.

Ha. If only they knew how I showed up to school before quickly messing my appearance up in the bathroom before anybody could see me. If I left my home like this, i'd be smacked across the face. My family was all about image and looking rich. To show people who's in charge without even having to say so. It really put pressure on me to keep up with those standards.

Honestly, I cant believe my mind unconsciously agreed to going with Hoseok and his friends. I wasn't the one to go out, drink or even be out passed my set curfew. I even had to lie to my parents saying I was taking up some studying after classes. Lying made me feel like a shit person. I've never done it before. I was always honest. I felt like part of my soul was tainted just from that itself.

"Here." Hoseok said, nudging me to get my attention.

I cocked an eyebrow as I looked down at the syringe.

"Wha-?"

"Its fine. Everyone does it here to have more fun. We all do it. It makes everything lighter. You'll like it." Hoseok flashed a smile at me.

"Ah.. Okay.."

I wanted to fit in so goddamn badly. I wanted to be accepted by people. So I did whatever Hoseok asked me to do. It only started recently. That's why he eagerly invited me tonight. He knows I will obey his words without hesitation. He found it.. fun.

I extended my arm and allowed one of his friends, Kihyun, to wrap something tightly around my arm. Kihyun was a smart guy with good grades, but was also a bad boy. He fucked around a lot which is why Hoseok liked him. The only thing he didn't do that was the same as Hoseok, was drugs.

I closed my eyes tightly as Hoseok pulled the cap off with his teeth, sticking me with the needle. Fuck, I didnt even know if it was clean, but let him do it anyways. I flinched, whining slightly as I felt whatever he was giving me enter my body through my veins.

"Baby." Hoseok chuckled, pulling the needle out and popping the cap back on.

"Give it a few seconds. You'll feel good."

The last sentence Hoseok said sounded like it was in slow motion. I blinked a few times, groaning as things spun around. Hoseok's laugh echoing.

"Did it hit ya?"

I nodded, looking around like a deer in headlights. The sound of others singing with their tone deaf voices sounded distant now. I was getting groggy and confused with my surroundings.

"You really are a good boy, aren't you Chae?" Hoseok hummed. His hand slipped to the back of my neck and he tapped his finger on it. "You obey just like a puppy."

I flinched and swatted his hand away. Fuck, I was getting paranoid. Things were hazy, his voice sounded muffled and I could barely focus. What the hell did he give me?

"I-I'm leaving." I said abruptly, standing up too quickly. I stumbled slightly only to be caught by Changkyun.

"I told you to only give him a little, you idiot." Changkyun spat. "He's probably never done it. Giving him the dose us regular users do will fuck him up."

"Wasn't that the plan?" Hoseok tilted his head.

"Plan?" I asked, blinking as Changkyun's grip tightened on me.

"You really are dumb, aren't you. Following me like a puppy and willingly taking what I gave you. Not only was it hardcore drugs but also an aphrodisiac. Do you feel hot?" Hoseok asked, standing up slowly.

Come to think of it, I was getting pretty hot. I thought it was just the drugs. But now that I really thought about it, my jeans were much tighter than when I got here.

**[TW: Sexual Assault, Humiliation, Severe Bullying. Skip if this is a trigger for you. Will do another note in bold to let you know when you can continue]**

"Hey guys. It kicked in. Who's got the camera on them?" Hoseok called out.

The music stopped completely. Blurry figures walked towards me. I struggled as hard as I could, finally getting out of Changkyun's grip.

"Fuck. Someone grab him." Hoseok said calmly.

Before I could approach the door, my head was slammed against the wall. I stumbled back, falling onto my ass harshly. I winced, holding my head tightly as the room spun.

"Record."

The sound of a camera beginning to record sounded. At this moment, I knew. I just knew I was fucked.

"Hey guys, this is my little friend Chae Hyungwon. He's a fellow Junior at xxx University." Hoseok started.

The camera was only focused on me and my face. It was clear they were cropping Hoseok out on purpose.

"Tonight we decided to have fun with him. He's such a good boy isn't he?" Hoseok gripped my hair and yanked it harshly so I looked at the camera, my eyes hooded.

"We gave him some aphrodisiac, so he should feel everything much more intensely. It's for your viewing pleasure as well as our own. I mean, it wouldn't be fun if he wasn't feeling it, right?"

"Please.. I didn't do anything to you. Why can't you just let me go? I wont tell anyone okay? I swea-"

I let out a pathetic yelp as I felt my cheekbone get punched. It stung. So much. My head, my cheekbone, my eyes. I let out a groan, my hands gripping Hoseoks fingers as I attempted to pry them from my hair. It felt like my hair was being ripped from my scalp from how hard he had my locks in his grip.

"Do you ever shut up? Don't you get it? We only want you to amuse us. Did you think we were friends? Is that why you're so damn obedient? No hesitation whenever I ask you to do something? Y'know, some guys like that."

I gulped. My eyes were so hooded I could barely see. I didn't even realize I was spacing out so much, almost losing consciousness, until my stomach was kicked.

I let out a violent cough, my hands moving from Hoseok's fingers to my stomach, clenching it hard as my body trembled uncontrollably.

"Let me-"

"Jesus christ, someone shut him up. Stick your dick down his throat or something." Hoseok snickered.

And that's exactly what happened.

I wasn't sure who it was, but it sounded like Changkyun. The groans he let out were deep enough to be him. His words harsh. At this point Hoseok was sitting in front of me. The smell of cigarettes filling my nose. He just sat there, smiling and smoking as I got assaulted. He was.. enjoying it.. a lot.

Why? Why did that make me sort of happy? To see that smile on his face whenever i'd gag, beg or cry. Why? Was it that I felt acceptance? I was making everyone laugh.

Happy.

I was making them happy.

As the night went on, I snapped in and out of consciousness. Honestly, I was surprised no staff came in and intervened. Maybe they were paid to ignore it. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised.

I couldn't comprehend what was being done to me the more the drugs hit me. The scenes only images flashing in my mind. Dark.. Then a flash of an event.. Dark again and repeated. Laughs echoing in my head as I slipped between dream world and reality. I couldn't figure out what was real and what wasn't.

What I did know was real, was Hoseok's smile, laughs and praises.

It made me feel good. It made me feel happy too.

The most I remember is being physically assaulted, kicked, tongues being shoved into my mouth and touched in places I've only touched with my own hands.

**[Proceed.]**

By the time I regained complete consciousness, I was on the cold floor, completely undressed. Everyone was gone. The room was silent and my entire body ached.

My eyes moved to my arms and legs, bruises and scratches scattered all over my tan skin.

"You really are my good boy, Chae. You know that?"

I couldn't even move but I knew that voice. The slightest move of my leg made something slip out from my body. Something warm and sticky.

"Obedient. Pretty. You make cute sounds too."

All I could do was listen. Fuck, everything hurt so badly. Just breathing felt like my lungs were going to collapse.

"Its a shame I couldn't have a turn tonight. They really hogged you. Said you were better than the women they've been with." Hoseok snickered.

A sizzling sound came from near my ear. It took me a while to realize he'd put out his cigarette on my arm. I flinched slightly, but didn't make a noise.

"Guess you still have some fight in you, hm?"

I moved my head slightly, finally able to face the man who made everything a living hell tonight. The one who let everyone have their way without any sort of hesitation.

A sudden warmth came over me. It was.. nice. My body stopped shaking from the cold and I felt like I could just sleep. I realized it was his coat shortly after. Only because it smelled like him.

"You know, Chae. I felt some sort of rage I never felt before watching those three have their way. And you being obedient with them, doing everything they asked no matter how harsh it was. I was mad. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to crush them like bugs under my feet."

I used my last bit of energy to let out a chuckle.

"Jealous you weren't my first man?" I mumbled.

A soft gasp came from Hoseok's direction.

"First?"

I nodded.

"Well that just pisses me off even more. Jealous, though? Not a chance. Just.. angry."

My body moved and I realized it was Hoseok helping me sit up. I wobbled slightly, but he was there to stabilize me.

"You know I'm your friend right, Chae? Had I been sober, I wouldn't of let them. You know that right?"

I blinked, taking a second to process his words.

I smiled warmly, my eyes closed.

"Of course I know that. I forgive you. You're my friend. Friends forgive each other."

Yeah. Friends.


End file.
